Phil Brucato
Phil's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Additional Material & Contributions * 2000: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition * 1997/September: MTA: Technocracy: Syndicate * 1997/July: MTA: Order of Hermes Tradition Book * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996: MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1994/April 22: MTA: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book *Changeling: The Dreaming's Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Dark Ages Companion *World of Darkness (old)'s Midnight Circus *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Combat Author * 2003/July 7: MTA: Tradition Book: Order of Hermes * 2002/September 30: Dark Ages: Mage's Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook * 1999/June 25: MTA: Guide to the Technocracy * 1999/January: MTA: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/November: MTA: The Orphans Survival Guide * 1998/October: MTA: Digital Web 2.0 * 1998/June: Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade's Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Rulebook * 1998/January: MTA: Technomancer's Toybox * 1997/September: MTA: World of Darkness: Sorcerer * 1997/May: MTA: Book of Mirrors: The Mage Storytellers Guide * 1997/March: MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1996/October: MTA: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/August: MTA: Book of Crafts * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996/March: MTA: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price * 1995: MTA: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal (Porthos sections) * 1995: MTA: Hidden Lore (Mages/St. Hints, Spheres) * 1995: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1995: MTA: Ascension's Right Hand * 1994/October: MTA: The Book of Madness * 1994/June 10: MTA: Book of Shadows: Mage Players Guide * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries *Aberrant's Aberrant: ReignofEvil.com *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Camarilla *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's The Heart of Gaia *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex (Endron and King) *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Valkenburg Foundation *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Werewolf: The Wild West's Frontier Secrets *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *World of Darkness (old)'s The Bygone Bestiary *Wraith: The Oblivion's Love Beyond Death *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Concept * 1995: MTA: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal Creator * 2000: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition * 1995: MTA: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal (Porthos) *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition Developer * 1999/January: MTA: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/November: MTA: The Orphans Survival Guide * 1998/October: MTA: Digital Web 2.0 * 1998/January: MTA: Technomancer's Toybox * 1997/September: MTA: World of Darkness: Sorcerer * 1997/September: MTA: Technocracy: Syndicate * 1997/July: MTA: Order of Hermes Tradition Book * 1997/May: MTA: Book of Mirrors: The Mage Storytellers Guide * 1997/March: MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1997/February: MTA: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book * 1996/October: MTA: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/August: MTA: Book of Crafts * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996/March: MTA: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book * 1996/March: MTA: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1995: MTA: Halls of the Arcanum * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price * 1995: MTA: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal * 1995: MTA: Hidden Lore * 1995: MTA: Technocracy: New World Order * 1995: MTA: Ascension's Right Hand * 1994/December: MTA: Sons of Ether Tradition Book * 1994/October: MTA: The Book of Madness * 1994/September 16: MTA: Verbena Tradition Book * 1994/August 13: MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X * 1994/June 10: MTA: Book of Shadows: Mage Players Guide * 1994/April 22: MTA: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book * 1994: MTA: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book * 1993: MTA: Technocracy: Progenitors * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries * 1993: MTA: Loom of Fate *World of Darkness (old)'s The Bygone Bestiary Original Design Material *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Original Digital Web Concepts * 1998/October: MTA: Digital Web 2.0 Playtester * 1995: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition Second Edition Author *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf Storytellers Companion Second Edition Design and Development * 1995: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition Special Thanks * 1999: MTA: Initiates of the Art: For the first Mage book in five years without the guiding hand of Phil Brucato at the helm, only one special thanks is appropriate. To Phil "Porthos Fitz-Empress, Jennifer Rollins, Dante, Bitch Queen Vannoy, Dr. Volcano...and you" Brucato. You built a fantasy so vivid that it could not be imagined, only lived. You guided us through five years of enlightenment and awakening. You made magick real. For that... thank you. I miss you. We all miss you. * 1998/January: MTA: Technomancer's Toybox: Phil "Gabrielle" Brucato, for scoring with the Warrior Princess. * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Phil "Dragonburnt" Brucato, for learning how not to hold a press conference. * 1996/March: MTA: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book: Phil "Banquet-o-Crow" Brucato, for the big fat bird he found sitting on his desk on Black Wednesday. * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price: Phil "Good Doggie" Brucato, for sticking to his own bed. * 1995: MTA: Technocracy: New World Order: Phil "Big Snip" Brucato, for putting his 15 bucks where it mattered. * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries: Steve "Stream-of-Consciousness" Brown and Phil "Gordian Knot" Brucato, for their mutual admiration society. Authors' Special Thanks * 1995: MTA: Ascension's Right Hand: Phil "No False Modesty" Brucato, for his patience and insight. Brucato, Phil Brucato, Phil Brucato, Phil Brucato, Phil